


Sexualem inventa - Sexual discovery

by kessymaniak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-War, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessymaniak/pseuds/kessymaniak
Summary: It's been 30 years since they started dating, 28 years since they were married. Now, after the last of their offsprings left for Hogwarts, it was time for them to rediscover their sexuality.





	Sexualem inventa - Sexual discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the kinktober on The Library (Dumbledore Army) Facebook group.

Their whole story started with masks. A ball held instead of the usual welcoming fest. They all were required to be masked. She was a gracious dancer, he was a sensual one. They didn’t know who it was. The teachers did put a lot of work in the charms as it was impossible to hear the original voice, nor see the hair colour.

 

At first, it was awkward, but as the minutes passed, the music went up and the dance got the best of them. At some point in the evening, he invited her to dance, and she complied. They were fit for each other! Every move was matched by its counterpart.

 

At the end of the evening, just before midnight rang, they exited in the garden. At the first sound of the bell, they kissed. Their lips claiming the other as theirs. The masks had fallen, but they still didn’t open their eyes. They didn’t want to. They needed it to last. It felt so good.

 

After a war, everybody had their scars, but this, this was making them feel better! When finally they came out for air, they look at each other. Instead of disgust, hate or any negative emotion he thought would be reflected, she closed the distance once more. He responded, by placing his arms over her, he would protect her from everything if he could. He wouldn’t see her hurt as he did last year.

 

When they came out again for more air, she looked him straight in his eyes and said:

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’ve never been surer that I am now,” he replied.

 

This happened  30 years ago. Today, they sent the last of their offsprings to Hogwarts. They were finally going to rediscover themselves. They decided it would do them good to get to explore some kink that they either never did or hadn’t in a long time. She smiled at him.

 

“Ready to go home Draco?”

 

“Absolutely, Love,” he answered, offering his hand to Hermione.

  
  



End file.
